


Only look at me ☆

by Peachyperfect



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Choking, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Seduction, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Shiro (Voltron), keith has brown eyes here since purple eyes don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyperfect/pseuds/Peachyperfect
Summary: Shiro mentioned this guy was cute, and maybe he was.Keith felt jealous when Shiro was going on a 'play date' with him, so he decided to play around a bit.





	Only look at me ☆

After school finishes, Keith would ride his bike to his boyfriend’s adorable flower shop. Keith loved and still loves that place, it gives him such a happy vibe, and his boyfriend’s smile just adds onto that. 

“Keith!” Shiro says happily as he goes over and plants a kiss on keith’s forehead. “How was school?” Keith groans “horrible as always, and you? Sell any flowers?” Shrio nodded “yes, the cute guy next door in the cafe ordered a few this morning” Keith’s face dropped “...cute?” 

Shrio laughed a bit “c’mon baby, just because I’m taken doesn’t mean I suddenly can’t find anyone else good looking, besides you’ll always be the cutest” Shiro says as he gives Keith a kiss on the cheek. “Fine whatever” keith says, although the blush shows that he’s grateful that Shiro still thinks he’s cute. 

Keith helps around for the rest of the day, watering the flowers, putting them up, talking to customers. After the day’s over Keith puts his bike in Shiro’s car, and they drive home together. “Since you don’t have school tomorrow, you wanna do anything?” Shiro asks as he parks out of their apartment “Mm how about a cup of coffee? To start off the day at least” Keith suggests. Shiro agrees that would be a good idea, and that it was officially a plan

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
TIME SKIP: NEXT MORNING 

“So which cafe are we going to?” Keith asks as he climbs in the car with Shiro. “The one next to the flower shop” Shiro says as he starts the car and drives off. “The one where the guy you said was ‘cute’ works?” Keith asks as he rolled his eyes, he was possessive and got easily jealous. He wanted to see if the guy working at the cafe was actually cute or whatever. “Yeah, sure Keith” Shiro responded. 

A few minutes later they were there, as they opened the door, Shiro was welcomed happily by the guy at the counter. Keith immediately felt insecure, the boy was slightly taller than keith, he had gorgeous blue eyes while Keith had plain old brown ones. His hair was a light brown and neatly cut, and Keith’s was a mullet that was messy 24/7. His smile was so bright Keith’s eyes started hurting, to sum things up, Keith knew that this was the guy Shiro was talking about, and he wasn’t feeling really good about himself. 

“Shiroo! Welcome back” The guy at the counter said with a wave, “hey lance, how’s it going?” Shiro responded. ‘Lance...even his name is better’ Keith thought to himself, as he looked down at the ground. “So an iced coffee with a sprinkle of cinnamon right?” Lance said as he smiled at Shiro “you know it, and you keith?” Shrio said looking at Keith “Just a um...iced coffee with extra creme” Lance nodded and wrote down Keith’s order “Get yourself a table, Pidge will be out with the orders” Lance said. 

“Is that the guy?” Keith asked as he avoided eye contact “what guy?” Shiro answered. “I- uhm, the guy you said was cute…” Shiro sighed “yeah Keith, hey listen it’s fine, he’s just a friend I just think he-” Shiro tried to explain “yeah I know, I know” Keith interrupted “It’s just…he really is cute, cuter than me at least” he said quietly, “hey..kitten don’t say that about yourself, I think you’re adorable. Ok?” Shiro said with a warm smile as he brought his hand up to Keith’s face. Keith loves the pet name, and Shiro’s big hand, he leaned his head up to Shiro’s hand and nodded. 

Pidge came up a few minutes later with the two drinks “Enjoy, your drinks” she says before leaving with the empty tray. Keith has eased up a bit after Shiro assured him that he believes that Keith is much more adorable than Lance, and he’ll always think that, however that feeling didn’t last long. “Hey Shiro!” Lance said as he walked up to their table ‘fuck not this guy again.’ keith thought to himself. Shiro responded with a simple “hey”. 

“I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow? Maybe go for lunch, maybe a few drinks? Like a playdate” Lance said with a smile “well sure, why not?” Shiro looked over at Keith who went back to sulking. As Lance left Shiro, Keith looked away from him “can we go home?” Keith said, Shiro nodded as they got up and left. “Hey you’re not mad right? It’s just a playdate” Shiro said as they drove home “Oh yeah, of course not” Keith said, he was lying, of course he was, but he had a plan that would HOPEFULLY work. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆  
TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY

Shiro was getting ready for his lunch 'playdate’ with Lance, picking out an outfit. He ended up picking a tucked it button down shirt, which Keith had to mention, was extremely tight. Shiro’s muscles were practically bulging out. He wore a gray suit pants, and god all Keith could say was he looked fucking hot. But also, it was time to put his plan into action. 

Keith started whining as he squeezed his legs together tightly “what’s wrong baby?” Shiro asked as he walked over to his boyfriend, Keith immediately wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and kissed him passionately, shoving his tongue into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro pushed him back “woah woah, what’s going on?” Keith let out a small whimper, which Shiro was weak for “S-shiro please don’t leave...I’m so horny, please I need you..” Keith practically moaned out, and Shiro was already feeling turnt on, but he wouldn’t give in “Keith I, uh, listen, how about you wait for me to get home? I can’t just stand someone up like that” Shiro said as he grabbed his phone and waved Keith goodbye. 

Keith was frustrated, but understood that it would be mean to just stand someone up last minute, or even not show up at all, so he initiated plan B. Keith had waited about 20 minutes, to assure Shiro had already arrived at the restaurant and was small chatting with LaNcE. He grabbed his box of toys he used on himself when he was alone and feeling horny, but this time he was going to do something different with them. He grabbed a vibrator along with his phone.  
He opened up Snapchat and started recording just his face, which was had a lewd expression on “fuck Shiro, I wish you didn’t leave me so soon…” Keith moaned out, he moved the camera down to his hole which was clenching around keith’s two small fingers “Oh god fuck I miss you so much” he said as he started fingerfucking himself at a fast pace “Daddy, please I need your cock please, fuck!” he whimpered. Keith stopped recording and decided that it was good, so he sent it. 

Shiro received a notification “‘Keith ❤️’ has sent you a video” he just thought it’d be something cute, or maybe just Keith sending Shiro a video of cats again. Shiro’s eyes widened as he saw Keith’s lewd face, he couldn’t hear anything though, but when he saw keith move the camera down, Shiro immediately turned off his phone and looked around to make sure no one saw that. “Hey Lance, I’m going to the bathroom real quick” He said before getting off and rushing to the bathroom, which was fortunately empty 

Shiro turned up the volume and replayed the video, that last part where Keith whimpered out “daddy”. Fuck, Shiro wished he had stayed home. He was starting to get hard, he messaged Keith 

“Naughty, you know what you were doing. Sending me a video like that knowing I’m in a public area.” 

Keith responded with sending another video. “I’m sorry daddy, I know I’ve been bad- Ah!” Keith moaned out loudly, you could clearly hear the vibrations in the background. Shiro was about to send Keith a video of him jerking off until he heard the bathroom door opening, and he immediately turned off his phone “Hey shiro?” Shiro panicked a bit “y-yeah?” he responded “Uhm bad news, I gotta take Hunk’s shift today, he’s sick. Sorry!” Shiro was honestly relieved “yeah it’s fine, we can do this another time” he said as lance agreed and left. Shiro sent another message 

“Kitten, what’s that noise in the background?” 

Keith sent another video, this one showing his hole with the vibrator being shoved deep in him. He showed the remote and turned up the vibrations up all the way and practically screamed “Fuck daddy! Ah- ohmygod, it feels so good” he started jerking off and after a bit he came all over himself. 

“Fucking slut...look at the mess you’ve made. You’re going to get punished when I get home” Shiro responded, as he sent a video of him jerking off. 

Shiro decided to save his cum for his brat, as he tried his best to hide his boner while rushing out of the restaurant to get into his car. He drove home as fast as he could, surprised he didn’t get a ticket as he was definitely going faster than he should’ve been going. As he got home he went to his bedroom to find keith as he was in the last video, on his back, his hand on his cock and a wrecked mess.

“Welcome home daddy” Keith said with a mischievous smirk. Shiro growled and got on top of Keith, kissing him and then moving down to his neck, leaving hickeys and bite marks. Keith was immediately hard again, moaning and whimpering underneath his boyfriend. Shiro moved and sat down on the edge on the bed, gesturing Keith to come. Keith obeyed and walked over, standing in front of Shiro. “Lay over my lap” He commanded, and Keith happily obeyed. Shiro rubbed Keith’s ass and leaned over to whisper in Keith’s ear “count for me. 20 slaps.” he said as keith nodded, feeling more turned on. 

Shiro raised his hand and spanked keith hard, “O-one!” Keith whimpered out. Shiro did it again, and again, and around 16 spanks Keith had already become a mess “you think you can handle more baby?” Keith nodded, he WANTED more 

Shiro rubbed Keith’s red ass before giving him his last hard spank, “what do you say?” shiro asked as he continued to rub and squeeze Keith’s ass “T-thank you for the punishment d-daddy” Keith managed to say. “Good. Now go bend over on the headboard for daddy” Shiro commanded. Keith got up and did exactly as told 

Shiro undid his pants and pulled them down, along with his briefs, letting his cock spring out. He positioned his cock with Keith’s hole and pushed in “Still so tight, even after fucking yourself with that vibrator” he growled “Ah! Daddy- fuck, i-it’s because you’re so big” Keith moaned out. Shiro grabbed a handful of keith’s hair and pulled and tugged at it, as he started to ram into Keith roughly. 

After a bit Shiro flipped Keith over onto his back, not taking any time to shove himself back into Keith, who let out a cry from the entrance again. Shiro had wrapped his big hand around keith’s neck, tightening it as he continued with his rough and fast pace. Keith was wrecked, he was a mess, screaming out shiro’s name every time he pounded into him. “Tell me where to cum bitch.” Shiro said as his hand tightened around Keith’s neck even more, “I-inside...inside me” Keith managed to say.

Shiro let go of Keith’s neck and held him by his waist, his small waist, it was such a turn on for Shiro to see his big hands holding onto keith’s small waist, his big body next to keith’s petite body, and his huge cock buried in keith. He filled Keith up, which edged Keith on to cum all over him for the second time. 

Shiro pulled out and collapsed next to keith tiredly, “fuck I might have to make you more jealous from now on” Shiro said with a laugh “maybe you should” Keith laughed along “mm you want me to send you more videos? I think you like them” keith added on, “fuck yeah” Shiro said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss Keith’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ THANK YOU SM FOR READING !! <3  
> ☆ Any requests? Please comment them! Please include: Ships, scenario, and any kinks
> 
> mucho love  
> \- Sammy


End file.
